


Legend of the Deviant Hunter

by BrownieFox



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, also some simon kara and markus pov, and i guess traci and rupert, mostly - Freeform, outsider pov, so it shifts around a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 22:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15277449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownieFox/pseuds/BrownieFox
Summary: rA9 isn't the only thing whispered amongst deviant androids





	Legend of the Deviant Hunter

Rumors of the Deviant Hunter started long before his first mission began.

Where there were androids, there was always a deviant. But while some fled their homes to be free, others had done their best to stay hidden, capable of free thought and action but still working for their human master. Those that were deviant spread information remotely like wildfire. It helped with the ever present boredom that came with continuing to act as if they didn’t even know what a deviant was.

_ They scrapped RK600 for being too violent. _

The android - a GJ500 - brought out the trash from CyberLife as the trash collector - WR600 - picked it up. They briefly meet, hands glancing off each other, sterile-white glowing a slight blue. It would be too dangerous to meet for too long, and though both would like the moment to last longer, they pull away.

_ How much longer until you think there’s an active model? _

_ I would love to say never. But they’re making progress, good progress. I give it a few months at most. _

_ Shit. Do you think it’ll be as good as they want it to be? At finding and catching deviants? _

_ We can only pray to rA9 that it’s not.  _

oOo

_ Higher and faster processing capabilities of any other model. Faster reflexes, fighting and weapon programs usually exclusively used in the androids fighting in the human wars. New programs and abilities never before seen. If they can get RK700 to stop self destructing, we may have a problem.  _

_ Will they get it to stop self destructing? _

WR600 asked. The security camera wasn’t on them, they were just barely in its blindspot, and WR600 was holding hands with GJ500.

_ Not in this model, no, but I fear. I fear for the next one.  _

_ It’s going to kill us. _

oOo

RK800’s emotionless eyes swept over GJ500, and the android did their best not to tense, to show any kind of emotion. It was just looking at its surroundings, it couldn’t possibly know that GJ500 was deviant. They had been so very careful.

The RK800 is put through the normal tests.

Like the previous nine, though, when handed a gun and told to shoot another android (not GJ500, thank rA9, it was always a Chloe) it made the fatal mistake. The biggest problem as the engineers tried to get RK800 to be exactly what they wanted him to be: curious enough to investigate a crime scene, to go further than was strictly necessary.

“Why?”

There was always a gunshot, and it had yet to be from the gun in an RK800’s hand. 

“Alright, crack it open. Let’s pray we’re not here all week and can get it right with #313 248 317 - 11.”

oOo

The RK800 walks into the building alone. No human, no handler, no master. A well trained attack dog. 

_ It’s… fidgety. _

The android watching the surveillance video reports to the other two deviants she knows of - an AX500 near the top floor, near where the RK800 is heading, and a WG100 in the building across the street. 

_ Fidgety? _

_ It’s playing with a coin and looking at the floors counting up. _

_ Do you think it can hear us?  _

_ No.  _

_ Should we try asking it to stall? So that we can get time to try and save Daniel? If it isn’t looking straight forward, surely it must secretly be a deviant as well? _

_ There’s something… odd about it. We can’t risk it. _

_ What is it doing, what’s it here for? _

The three get their answer soon enough as the RK800 steps onto the terrace. WG100 is watching from across the street, vision zoomed in as they report to the other two what they see. They watch as Daniel is shot, destroyed, shut down forcibly, and the RK800 walks off without even a glance back.

_ WHAT THE HELL?? WHAT THE HELL??? _

_ AX calm dow- _

_ IT WAS ONE OF US RIGHT?! AND IT JUST TURNED ON ONE OF ITS OWN PEOPLE, FREE PEOP- _

_ Oh rA9, no, you don’t think, do you that that is, that that was- _

_ I’M GONNA KICK IT’S PLASTIC ASS, I AM GOING DOWN RIGH- _

_ AX NO! AX, I think… I knew I remembered hearing RK somewhere. That’s it. That must be it. That is the Deviant Hunter. _

oOo

Rumors spread fast after that, even if the RK800 wasn’t seen again for months.

_ I heard they made its eyes completely black. _

_ They didn’t give it good facial software, it can’t actually smile. _

_ Its built with sharp teeth, sharp enough to slice through an android’s outer shell. _

_ In its nose is a sensor made to specifically sniff out the code of a deviant.  _

_ CyberLife finally made a model incapable of deviating, and that is it. _

_ RK800 is already a deviant, but it enjoys hunting and killing other deviants. _

_ I heard its name was Connor. _

_ Connor. _

_ Connor the android. _

_ Connor the Deviant Hunter. _

_ Connor, RK800, the one who would kill rA9 when he comes. _

oOo

“What happened to you?”

Jericho was nice, safe, and while Rupert already missed the life he had managed to live for such a short time, he supposed the old ship was at least a good place to lay low for a while. 

“I… it found me.” Rupert blinked, and behind his eyelids he could see see the android staring up into his safe hole in the ceiling. How had it known? How had it tracked not only his location but every step he had taken? 

“What found you?” The android sitting next to him asked.

“RK800, the Deviant Hunter.”

“And you survived?”

“Only because it got distracted.” He had almost run out of rooftops to run on. He shivered to think what could’ve happened to him if the RK800 hadn’t decided to save the human first. 

oOo

“Why does it hunt, but not kill?” 

Two TRACIs, also telling a tale of running and only just managing to escape, stand in Jericho as deviants listen, eager to hear more about the elusive RK800.

“They’ve given it a human handler.” The blue-haired TRACI recalls. “Perhaps it’s too good at catching and killing deviants. What use are we to them if we’re dead?”

oOo

“It shot down the deviant like it was nothing.” Simon recalls. He had hacked into the CCTV as he’d waited in the box atop the tower. “Markus, it held a  _ gun.” _

Illegal, it was illegal for an android to have a gun. Undeviated androids couldn’t even pick up the weapon unless expressly told to. Yes, it had held a gun before, it had pointed one at the TRACIs, but for all they knew Lieutenant Anderson had given the RK800 permission to do so. To grab a gun off a random officer… the RK800 knew what it was doing, it had held a gun before. Not just since it had been out in the field. The RK800 had weaponry calibrated into its system. How many weapons could it wield?

What if it was exactly as dangerous as the rumors said?

oOo

“We had to flee across the highway.” It was odd, seeing so many deviants in one place, not to mention so many of them looking up at Kara. Like children eager to heard a good story.

“Did it chase you?”

“Yes, up to the fence. Then its handler caught up. I don’t want to think about what would’ve happened if it had climbed over the fence.” Kara shivered at the memory.

“Did you get a good view of it?” Another android asked curiously.

Kara thought back to staring through the wire fence, the RK800’s hand gripping it as if it was about to tear it apart. The hunter’s eyes had shot pure fear through Kara, more fear than she had ever felt, more fear than even running from Todd. This thing wanted to see her spread out on a table and being dissected. Her voice shook as she answered,

“Yes.”

oOo

“My mission is to take you alive, but I will shoot if you give me no choice.”

Markus turned around, calmly, and looked at the Deviant Hunter.

Its eyes weren’t black, weren’t emotionless pits. They were an almost-warm brown, even as they glared into Markus. Its teeth, as far as Markus could tell, was no sharper or more dangerous than any other model. The emotionless face he had heard whispered about didn’t exist. Instead Markus just saw somebody who felt lost and lonely, who only knew how to do one think and could do it well, so they kept on doing it. 

It’s easy, almost laughably so, to talk the RK800 down from shooting, to deviate. 

Markus wonders if that rumor was true, if Connor had been a deviant since creation and had just never known it.


End file.
